memorias de un
by XIMECHI
Summary: la vida ed y al en un mundo alterno al que vimos ya pero aca esta la historia donde el padre de edal los cambiara por dienro entraran los personajes y otros inventados por mi esto es yaoi.alejense los que no gustan de esto.
1. Chapter 1

MEMORIAS DE UN...

Cap 1

nuestra historia comienza en un pequeño pueblo donde podemos observar un ambiente muy hermoso colinas verdes un cristalino lago todo un lugar pefecto para quien lo vea ( rizenbul).

cerca de ahi vemos a una familia que consta de dos niños y sus padres ,todos alegres jugaban en el lago, el niño aproximadamente de 9 años tenia el pelo rubio como el sol y ojos como el oro reia tam ameno con su hermano de un año menos que el ,este tenia castaño y ojos pardos , sus padres sentados conversaban.

trisha consegire el dinero para pagarlo no es necesario de preocuparse--dijo el hombre maduro y rubio

Hohenheim querido no eso... solo olvidalo dijo ella

solo espero que consiga un poco de dinero para pagar nunca debi aceptar dinero de esa personapenso el hombre

de pronto trisha sintio un poco de fatiga que se convirtio en un desmayo que alarmo a hohenheim

TRISHA ...sosteniendola

mama...corriendo los niños

edward ve por el doctor dijo el

si ya vuelvo con el doctor empezo a correr el rubio

alfonse ve casa y prepara la cama para tu madre volvio a decir

si eso hare dijo el niño casataño que se adelanto corriendo

mas tarde

mm... que raro ... dijo se ha sentido cansada ultimamente

doctor es muy grave ...las medicinas la he comprado como dijo

si y yo la he tomado corectamentedijo ella

este no se vera usted que ... las medicinas no han echo efecto ninguno por el avanzado de la emfermedad ..lo siento.. dijo el doctor

no nono eso no puedde ser posible ustede es un mal doctor.. no sabe lo que dice todo ...todo se sostenio la cabeza

en la puerta fuera de la habitacion dos niños estaban parados queriendo escuchar la conversacion

nisannn mama morira dijo el pequeño

no al no mama es fuerte asi que debio ser por el sol dijo seguro

que bueno estuvimos mucho rato ahi si debio ser el sol dijo el pequeño porque no preparamos un poco de fue interumpido por la puerta que se habria del cual salio el doctor:

ohh chicos vaya hoy los niños crecen rapido jejejedijo el alfonse ya que alcanzas a tu hermano

sii esd que me gusta la leche muchoo dijo el castaño

ashhh no se como te puede gustar ese liquido blanco asquerosodijo el rubio

jejejej siques odiando la leche si esto sigue alfonse te pasara sonrio e doctor para salir fuera fuera de casa

ehhh A QUIEN LE DICES QUE ES MAS PEQUEÑO QUE... fue interumpido

edward guarda silencio dijo su padre tu madre descanza

ahh lo siento dijo el rubio

saldre un rato asi que por favor cuiden de su madre salio su padre sin esperar respuesta

nisann papa esta bastante serio verdad dijo el castaño

ehh simpre fue asi dijo el rubio con fastidio aun enfadado por el comentario del doctor

En la calle un hombre caminaba algo distante de la realidad cuando se paro en frente deuna casona fue que entro

buenas noches podra la señora dante atenderme dijo el a la muchacha del restauante

claro le anunciare enseguida dijo entranto auna habitacion

mmm suspiro ... es increible que dante tenga un restaurante tan grande relamente tiene suerte en los negocios penso el

de pronto aparecio una mujer muy areglada de peli negro que miro a quel hombre

Hohenheim de la Luz que te trae por aqui miro el lugarven este no es lugar para conversar.

siguieron caminando has mejorado tu restaurante hace unos meses no era asidijo el

ajjajajaj encontre modos de generar dinero con una mirada siniestra

ehh siempre con tus secretos en fin dijo el que vio que habian llegado aun sala de estar muuy comoda

veoq ue te queaste sin habla dijo dante sientate

gracias este vine por bajo la cabeza

no es nesecario siempre tendras mi ayuda y lo sabes cuanto es ahora dijo cortante

este es el doble de lo anterior

mmm debe estar muy enferma tu esposa verdad se acerco a el muy cerca de su rostro ehh porque la escogiste a ella antes que ami si asi hubiera sido no estarias en esa posicion. se apego a su cuerpo pero en cambio el la rechazo

lo siento pero a ella la amo y ati bueno... miro a otro lado

eshh lo se pero como somos amigos solo amigos te hago favores como tu lo hiciste en el pasado sonrio de una forma burlesca

gracias sonrio ameno

Hasi pasaron dias meses en casa Hohenheim no dijo de ese prestamo asu esposa , al parecer trisha se ponia muy bien hasta que un homdre paso por su casa

toc toctoc ruido de la puerta

ed hijo abre la puerta grito trisha desde la cocina

si mama dijo el rubio abrio la puerta y vio aun hombre elegante

hola pequeña preciosa puedes llamar a tu papa sonriendo acariciando su pelo lo cual molesto a edward

ehhh me esta diciendo que soy soy tan pequeño que una niña dijo enojado cerrando la puerta en la cara de este

ehhh no dije eso ahhh era un niño volvio a tocar la puerta en eso salio trisha

ed no te dije la puerta dijo trishaabriendo la puerta viebndo a quel hombre

buenas esta su esposo nesecito hablar con el respetuosa mente

si lo llamare enseguida dijo haciendole pasar asu sala que en ahi estaban los niños jugando se sento y observo a ed

ahh realmente es un niño ...parece niña viendole donde sea tubo una idea que era malevola sonrio en es llego Hohenheim

este tu fue cortado por el hombre

podemos hablr privadodijo cortante

si ,, demos un paseo dijo Hohenheim

ahhh me disculpo pequeño por lo de antes sonrio saliendo con su padre

ehh que pareco un niña ja... edo reclamaba mrntalmente poniendo caras raras mientras alfonse jugaba a un lado

en otro lugar cerca de un lago hablabamn dos hombres

asi que dante me pide el dineo no paso el tiempo que le pedi dijo hohem

lo sabemos pero la señora lo requiere yadijo el hombre

ehhh con lo que me pagan de indeminizacion los dela milia no me alcanza ehh que hare... dijo hohen preocupado y solo tengo la primera paga pero como puedointerumpido

ah pertenece ala milicia pregunto curioso

perteneci pero ocurrio algo que me fui obligadoa dejarlo dijo

este un consejo de hombre a hombre si nececita dinero puede dublicarlo rapido de esta forma...

en otro lugar en casa trisha preocupada por lo que sucedia con su esposo y porque su enfermedad lo requiere tuvo que prestarse dinero de una mujer fuera de su agrado.

este verdad dijo hohem sorprendido

claro fue asi como gane dinero de una rafaga dijo el hombre orgulloso pague mis deudas y disfrutar mi dinero

vaya pero ...no esos juegos son demasiados peligrosos dijo hohen nescito su ayuda

este la proxima semana voy de paso por la ciudad y llevarlo por ahi y enseñarle los truco del juego pero ahi me vuelvo para aca mi estancia sera de un solo dia dijo

oohh verdad m seria de mucha ayuda dijo agradecido hohem

entonces nos vemos el martes en la estacion de trenes a las 6:pm se fue el hombre comentare a la señora dante que le tenga paciencia.

gracios por ello tambien dijo hohem

a horas mastarde hohem entraba a cas y trisha le enfrento

que queria ese hombredijo ella

este,...bueno vinoa ofrecerme un trabajo en la ciudad y buenoera una mentira porque no podia decir que se iba auna casa de juegos porque ella estaria en contra y la unica manera de hace dinero rapido

ohhh que bueno hohem me alegra mucho eso cuando vas

este parto el martesdijo el

que bueno entonces seuqe te ira muy bien sonrio

si tu lo dioces entonces sera asi sonrio

ahhh los niños estan durmiendo nosotrso tambien debemos descanzar llevandole a dormir

en esos momentos en otro lugar en una casona se encontrab una mujer sonriendo

asi que ha caido enmi trampa eso me gusta dijo dante sera mi venganza mi querido Hohenheim de la Luz

sera como su plan sea ejecutado señora saliendo del lugar

ASI llego el dia hohem conocio el lugar poco a poco fue encantado con la casa de juegos que iba cada ves cada semana aese lugar para ganar o perder el dinero :

querido ese dinero es del pago de esa señoradijo trisha

este lo nesecito trisha para para unos pagos lo repondre ok confia en mi dijo eel

confio en ti pero no seria bueno que lo pagues deuna ves antes deque ocurra algo

mmm bueno si eso hare cuando vuelva

aja porque es todo el dinero que hay querido ademas pasas mucho tiempoenla ciudad seguro uqeestas bien

sii no te preocupes ya dejare ese trabajo esmi ultima jornadasalio hacia la estacion

Pero no fue asi esa noche lo perdio todo el dinero intento recueperarlo con prestamos del lugar pero esa noche fue un dia negeo para hoem

no puedn meterme a la carcel yo no hice nadahohem

eso dicen todos tiji el oficial cerrando la rejas

nesecito ir con mi familia debo comunicarles de estohohem

lo siento pero no sera asi usted serra trasladado por la mañana por sus cargosdijo el oficial

pero que esta diciendo esto es una equivocacion no eso no sera asi hohem gritando por su aprehencion injusta pero nadie lo oira

en otro lugar hace 5 meses que no aparecia hohem y trisha estaba preocupada para colmo llego una carta de pago de dante para la casa de ella pero ella no responderia a ninguna llamada.y los niños solo sabian que su padre se fue sin decir nada que los abandono pronto sabran elllos que no solo fue eso.


	2. Chapter 2

cap2: CONTRA LA CORRIENTE

por la mañana los dos niños volvieron de jugar ene l rio pero se sosrprendieron en ver que su madre yacia en el suelo.

mamagrito el mayor y menor

mas tarde vinieron el doctor y los vecinos a ver el estado enque se encontraba

mmmm yo le dije al señor que esto yano habia cura dijo el doctor resignado

ehh como dice doctor señora trisha es mi amiga desde que eramos niñas digame

lo que quiero decir es que al su señor esposo se lo dije que esto no tenia oportunidaddijo el dostor

vaya escoria de hombre haberse esfumado del pueblo y dejar a su familia asi en este estado

nunca me callo bien ese hombredijo el señor

abandonar asus hijos de esta manera y asu esposa enferma

en ese momento entraron los niños

mama digame doctor estara bienel mayor

este no podemos hacer nada la enfermedad avanzo aun mas rapido

ehh que dice si papa compraba las medicinas a tiempo

lo siento pero esto avanzo sin parar

ehh doctor que sucede curela mi padre aparecera y le pagara todo

lo siento niño pero tu padre estaba consiente de su enfermedad y el grado supongo que es por eso que se alejo del pueblo

ehh como puede decir eso doctor delante de los niños

pero es la verdad ahora quedaran a cargo de quien

y la gente no queria ver las caras de los niños la economia estaba muy mala aun peor para hacerse cargo de dos niños mas nadie dijo nada.

no se preocupen nosotros sabemos cuidarnos dijo elmayor

por la madrugada su madre murio de horas agonizantes para el dia siguiente la enteraron los dods niños estabn destrozados pero aun asi el mayor tenia la mirada fuerte , pasaron algunas semanas .

al deja de dar vueltas en casadijo ed

pero hermano no es cierto lo que nos dijo adrian dijo al

ehh pshh olvida lo que dijosentadose en la silla

ehh papa no nos abandono conm el dinero de la medicina de mama verdad hermano

creoq ue debemos en preocuparnos en nosotros mismos que en otra cosa dijo ed cortante ademas si asi fue esta hecho y con lo leimos en esas cartas debemos reunir dinero para pagar ese dinero que se presto ese viejo

como puedes hablar asi hermano

al habre los ojos si no pagamos nos quitaran la casa o peor nos mataran por el dinero

En la ciudad en una fiesta la gente bailaba jovenes y jovencitas hacian compañia a personas de gran fortuna en el fondo una distinguida señora tomaba el vino con gran feliciadad

ehh que murio mmmm que bueno cuando se entere sonrio dante

pues si me entere cuando fui de visita a glutony en el restaurantdijo avaricia

ehh pobres sus hijos verdad seria bueno traerles por aca dante

es una buena idea para eso relamente te serviran la ultima ves que los vi eran niños pero como ahora deben estar por los 11 y 12 años dijo con la mano en el menton ehh debio volverse chulo ese niño

ehh is te intereso uno de ellos debe serlo asi mmmm mercancia nueva y con el buen gusto que tienes me servira dijo dante con una sonrisa perversa

sera muy bueno partire atraer la mercancia nuea en una semanadijo avaricia

llevate contigo a alguien mas puede que esos mocosos te den problemasdijo caminando hacia la pista

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al porque te demosras tanto debemos dejar esto en unos minutosdijo ed

hermano me siento cansado con este trabajo adijo al

no seas pererozo al debemos dejar esto rapido

mas luego he chicos gracias por la encomienda lo hicieron bien dijo el hombre que se llevaba la caja

jejejejj si seguimos asi haremos una fortuna sonriendo ed

ehhh hace frio vovamos a casa

ehh si vamos

al entrar en casa vieron que algo no andaba bien habia un estraño ambiente como era de noche no le hicieron caso comieron y se fueron a dormir a madrugadas de la noche algo los asusto.

hermano escuchaste eso

shhh al silencio podrian ser ladrones

mmm que comen que adivinan dijo un hombre emascarado acercandose a ellos diganme donde esta el dienro que no veo otra cosa que no sean baratijas

al corre dijo tirandole con la cobija poniendose a correr

ehhhmocosos miserables agarro a ed ehh por lo menos te vendere en la ciudad se donde podrian comprarte eres una belleza y me pagarna muy bien

ehh sueltame le tiro cone l jaron de la comoda cayendo la lampara y el fuego se extendia al sal de la casa corre sin parrar

hermano tengo miedo dijo al viendo que habia otro mas en el piso inferior pero no lo agarro por que ed tiro una silla encima de el salieron de casa corrieron sin saver a donde solo sabian que eran seguidos por esos hombre asi que lo unico que vieron era subir al tren

hermano el tren subamosdio al sin pensarlo

salta al que nos alcanzan viendo cpomo una escapatoria pero sin pensarlo se subieron escapando de esos ladrones

ehh hermano la casa se quema dijo viendo como la llama se habia extendido quemando la

ehh no puede ser pero no podemos volver por esos ladrones debemos comenzar de nuevo AL

aja hermano aaun todavia por lo que nos dijeron los vecinos dijo abrazandose asi mismo.

jejejej ahora no tendra la casa ganaremos dinero para repararla penso edo

FLASH BACK

ehh que sucede dijo edo

acaso no lo sabeis tu padre me dio papeles de la casa por un prestamodijo cortante un vecino

no creo que ustedes puedan pagar ese dinero asi que quiero verlos fuera de la casa al amanecer dijo cortante

eso no puede hacer lospapeles los tenia mi madre dijo edo

tu padre prometio darme la casa si no me pagaba pero tu padre no esta aqui asi que he venido por lo mio dijo el señor intentando hacer que edo le diera los papeles de la casa( vaya que sinverguenza este hombre pero mi edo es mas listo)

no se los dare asi que salga de esta casa por favor dijo edo

hermano pero dijo al pero fue interumpido por ed

no Al este hombre intenta aprobecharse de nosotros e inventa esa escuza para votarnosde aca ed furioso

ehh que dices mocoso mañana vendre con los testigos del trato y veremos dijo el hombre saliendo de un portazodebo pensar en quien sera mi testigo la casa es un belleza y sera mia no me importa esos mocosos ya que no tienen a nadie aunque de ba sobornar a todo el pueblo penso este desgraciado

hermano que haremos si ese señor trae mañana a dfue interumpido por ed

no esto una falza pretende quedarse con lacasa Al dijo ed

no me preocupare se que tambien es una trampa dijo Al algo dudoso

FIN DEL FASH BACK


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

Al llegar por la madrugada a un lugar total mente desconocido aun elllos estaban descorsentados en que lugar se encontraban podria ser un povlado cerca al suyo o al contrario aun mas lejos...

aun con frio ellos decidieron ir a caminar a modo de conocer el lugar y preguntar en que lugar estaban

hermano pronto amanecera deberiamos descanzar dijoi al cansado de caminar

ehh supongo que si se sento enla banca del a estacion

por ahi caminaba una señora vieja niños estais solos donde estas sus padres...mmmm es muy temprano para que esten solos.

lo siento señora pero mis padres no se encuentran aca dijo edo

ehhh ya veo viajaron solos dijo la anciana con una sonrisa que no gusto mucho a edo deben estar sufriendo de este frio vengan a casa a hi podran esperar hasta que todo salga a transitar.

ehhh que bueno gracias señora dijo AL sonriendo

ehh de veras señoira no queremos molestarla dijo edo

no me molesta vamos vamos dijo la anciana llevando de las manos alos niños.

llegaron aun lugar dela ciudad por el sud auna csa modesta algo vieja pero pordentro era comoda y legante ( y vaya que uno se ponia a pensa como pagaba ese lugar)

les traere algo para que se calienten dijo la ancianaentrando ala cocina

hermano tenemos suerte por habernos encontrado con una señora gentil dijo Al sonriendopero desaparecio a ver a s hermano pensativo que ocurre ??

ehh no lo se al tengo un mal presentimiento sobre la anciana dijo edo algo dudoso

ehhh aqui tienen un poco de leche para los dos dijo sonriendo pero noto que edo estaba n poco ehh edwardo que te sucede en la caradijo ya edo estaba poniendo caras raras.

no me gusta la leche dijo cortante

creo que a tu hermano pequeño no le gusta la leche Alfonse dijo la anciana mientras los dos niños quedaron blancos

ehhh como decirlo el es mi hermano mayor señora dijo al algo nervioso viedo que su hermano estaba ya furioso

ehh pedon creo por la estatura dijo la ancianacon una gota que caia al ver a edo

EHHHH ME STA DICIENDO QUE PARESCO UN BEBE A LADO DE MI HERMANO POR FUE interumpido

ehh vaya lo siento pero es bueno saberlo toma es jugo algo me decia que no tomabas la lechedijola ancianaalcanzandole el jugo caliente ( de naranja)

ahhh gracias dijo edo algo mosqueado por lo de antes pero tenia hanbre

jejejej tiene un caracter muy especial pero lo hace ver mas encantadorpenso la señora y diaganme vinieron a buscar a parientes

ehh bueno- dijo edo algo asi venimos por trabajo

pero aun son unos niños muy pocos aceptan alos niños dijo la anciana

si pero lo nesecitamos ya que no tenemos anadie que nos mantenga dijo Al

ehhh santo cielos eso es muy grave dijo la anciana

si como lo dijo aru por eso nescitamos un trabajo para volver a nuestro pueblo dijo edo

vaya como llegaron hasta aqui si podria saberlo djo la anciana con una sonrisa

veras dijo edo y empezo su relato

que diablos pero como dijo euforica una dama

me entere con el llamado de glutony dijo avaricia

por eso te dije que vyas inmediatamente uffff idiota dijo dante

lo siento señora en culpa mia dijo avaricia

y que la tienes , tienes toda la culpa con la fotografias que me diste ya habia planeado como se iba a relaizar dijo dante

disculpe mi descuido por haber extraviado alos niños de hohem dijo avaricia

mmmmmm creo qe te descontare de tu sueldo dijo dante

QUEEEEEEEEEEE de eso nada castagueme tortureme pero no se me meta con mi sueldo(vieja loca) dijo avaricia

a menos que los encuentres y me lo traigas lo mas rapido posible dijo dante sonriendo sabia como manipularlos a cada uno ehh que me respondes.

ufffff creo que usted gana señora y dime señora que hara con ellos dijo avaricia con curiosidad

ehhh lo sabes muy bien que hago con los muchachos que pasan por aqui djo dante sonriendo ajhora sal de aca y no vuellvas sin ellos

si señora dijo saliendo del lugar una figura se acerco ael que lo aprisiono con su cuerpo

ehhh avaricia hisiste enojar de nuevo ala dama mordiendole en el lobulocon sensualidad

envy dijo el aun contra la pared creoq ue debo buscar a futuros compañeros tuyos

ehhh de veras vi sus fotografias me encanta el rubio creo que lo hare mi avaricia se giro de pronto y lo puso contra la pared aprisinandole ahora con la pared.

espera que este te puede superar tiene bastante espectativa en este futuro puede que quedes a segundo plano envy dijo dandole un beso en la comisura de los labiosy que ademas me gusta y mucho solto a envy y se fue

envy quedo algo sorpendido pero lo cambio por una sonrisa cinica veremos quien de los dos sera el que va primero porque ami nadie me gana o vive para contarlo.

vaya nbos hemos quedado una semana en la casa d ela anciana dijo ed

pero le hemos ayudado con los quehaceres del hogar dijo al

ehh si pero si que tenia mucho que hacer en esa casa me duelen los hombros dijo sobandose los hombros

a proposito chicos vamos al mercado tengo que hace comprar y a ustedes les va bien ahcer un paseo de ves en cuando dijo la anciana

claro dijeron en unisono los niños

FLASH BACK

si ellos son dos huerfanos y bueno quiereentrabajar de cualquier forma dijo la señora con la cara de maldad

calro traigalos y le pagarmos lo que se merecen dijo un hombre sentado

FIN FLASH BACK

ehhh creo que compramos todo lo que le falta dijo al biendo la lista

claro pero aun falta algo tengo que cobrar por algunos paquetesdijo la señora entrando a un restaurant

que sera lo que la señora cobrara dijo AL

no lo se dijo edo

de pronto aparecio un adolecente que miro alos niños y noto que ellos vinieron con aquella anciana que le habia entregado al mismo lugar que por suerte alguien lo saco de ahi ( en otras palabras lo compro).

niños que hacen aqui dijo el joven con ropas bien puestas

esperando dijo edo

ahh ya veo dijo que entraria acobrar dijo el joven

pues si dijoAl

ya veo ella me mando y me dijo que les entregue este dinero y tomen un autobus para la ciudad ahi encontrarn trabajo dijo formulando y entregandolesdinero suficiente para que escapen y no vivan una vida miserable

ehh porque tendria que dcir eso dijo edo

porque tardara un poco ams de lo debido y me mando dijo sonriendole

ya veo pero sin despedirnos creo que seria irrespetuoso irnos a si dijo edo

aja hermano nos quedamos a esperar dijo Al

ehh pero el autobus ya saldra y ustedes deben irse o se arrepentiran por quedarse aca los digo porque no saben que les espera en uj lugar asidijo el joven

bueno si tanto insistes nos vamos pero agradece ala sañora por los cuidado que tuvo con nosotros dijo edo y al

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////77

a que bueno que me trajsite los niños a ver quiero verlo vamos afura dijo un hombre

al salir solo se encontraron con una cara conocida de hace tiempo fumando a un costado

hola dijo sin mas mucho tiempo verdad

ehhhtu eres satoshi dijo el hombre que lo mirabaincredulo creyo que nunca ams lo veria ahi ya que fue comprado por un viejo rico

el viejo murio y que creen me dejo todo el dinero ami y eh venido a destruirlos dijo sonriendo con gallarderia los presentes estaban asus tados eera el fin de su negocio y solo por una venganza.

en el autobus los niños compraron pasesy se sentaron al pasar or el restaurant vieron muchos policias .

habra problemas en ese restaurant dijo Al

vya hasta que al fin cerraran ese sucio lugar dijo una señora del lugar

ehdijo edo

no lo sabain niños en ese lugar compraban niños y niñas para explotarlos sexualmente dijo la señora

ehh los niños se miraban incredulos era como un milagro que aparecio ese joven asi sigieron su camino hacia la ciudad de central.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////77

llegando fue relamente dorprende lo que vieron delante de ellos eran demasiado hermoso muy diferente alo que tenian en mente la ciudad centralk era mucho mas grande de lo que creian y todo era diefeente las casonas que habian por ahi otras que tampoco e quedaban por ahi

yoshh vamos Al debemos encontrar untrabajo dijo edo bien entusiasmado caminaron hasta tarde hasta ver un anuncio en la calle que se nesecitaban repartidores asi fueron ala direccion del lugar

disculpe nosotros venimos por el anuncio dijo edo buien derecho

ehh lo siento pero no aceptamos a due interunpida por el Tsukinosama llamo misakisan dijo que el reporte estaba listo dijo la secretario biendo que aquel hombre paraba frente a ella

ahhh de veras me alegro miro alos niños pero auno soo auno precisamente ehh ustedes son

ehh venimos por trabajo por el anuncio señor dijo Al apresurada

ahhh bueno ustedes quieren trabajar mmmm miro detenidamente alos niños que edad tienen

yo tengo 13 y aru 12 nesecitmaos el trabajo dijo edo

ehhh su mayor? crei que eras su hermana dijo con una carcajada

ehh'( si no seria por el trabjo) dijo ed pensando

bueno calro haslos pasar por mi oficina creoq ue necesitamos algo de trabajo de gente joven dijo sonriendo

sii señor pasen a la ofina del fonde del pasiillo niños dijo la secretaria

si dijeron los niños se dirigieron al final del pasillo a pco rato entro ese homfbre y les hablo que tendrian el trabajo ademas de tener una habitacion para los dos ya que los niños contaron que no conocian a personas , esta las tenia la empresa para sus empleados de donde se les descontaba del sueldo , su trabajo consistia de que cada mañana ayudarian en seleccion lasreparticione despues del desayuno vendrian de hacer ayuda como asistente a algun departamento.

ahhh edwardo tu seras mi asistente te parece dijuo el hombre

este claro dijo edo

y tu hermano sera el asistente de señor kimura y esta enterado se lo comente antes de venir dijo el tsukinosama

claro hae lo mejor que pueda dijo AL

pasaron meses despues de eso ewuard estaba ordenando los archivos mientras unos ojos le miraban fijamente el uniforme que habia escogido para el trabajo de edo y al les quedo fantastico mas aun a edo que hacia resaltar sus ojos dorados

mmmm este niño esta que me calienta relamente dijo el hhombre posando su mirda en la parte trracera de edo miraba formando su cuerpo que casi no veia el archivo , edo sintio que le miraban dirigio su mirada pero vio que tsukino sama leia los informes ( que buen actor me salio este depravado)

edwardo me pasas el informe 0034 de la caja dijo tsukinosama

si lo hare vio que estaba demasiadfo alto se puso un sillon para alcanzarlo pero perdio equilibrio se aun lado pero de prento fue sostenido por tsukinosama ehh cuidado edwardo que si te caes te podrias lastimar dijo tocando todo el cuerpoecito de edo

ehhh si dijo dando un brinco al otro lado del sillon (////) este aca tiene el archivo dijo avergonzado

ehhh que lindura penso creo que nos pasamos del almuerzo ve te al comedor que debe alimentarte ...mi niño lo dijo pero lo ultimo lo dijo bajito desde su escritorio viendo el reloj

claro tsikino sama dijo edo saliendo edela oficina algo extrañado por la actitud del hombre

mientras mas allla del pasillo en la al derecha una oficina estaba al siendo embestido por un hombre desde el escritorio dando gemidos al aire la puerta con cerrojo , el hombre le ponia en poses que lastimaban al niño pero se satisfacian asi mismo. su mienbro entraba por la pequeña entrada del menor aun se veia lgunas manchas de sangre el niño estab desnudoy el semidesnudo sepodia ver que queria gritar pero era evitado con la mano del hombre hasta que llego al clinax y mancho una ves mas al niño..

ehh ehh fue bueno dijo soltando al niño para que este se quedara apoyado en el escritorio vamos retirate que por hoy acabamos dijo levantandose y arreglandose su ropa

s si dijo el niño caminando hacia su ropa para colocarse y salir

ehh por sierto ni una palabra a nadie mocoso dijo ese hombre

si kimura sama dijo al saliendo de lugar algo a dolorido caminanado por el pasillo se encontro con su hermano mayor

ARu que bueno que te veo crei que seguias en la oficina dijo sonriendo que hizo que Al sonriera

miro a su hermano mayor su sonrisa siemrpe estaba presente esa calida sonrisa que siempre le daba una alegria al corazon no importaria que le hiciecen ael por cuidar asu hermano penso Al

Aru ocurre algo te veo algo cansado ?? dijo edo

ehhh no te preocupes habia mucho trabajo pero ya medio a descanzar dijo Al

ehh entonces acompañame a comer- dijo edo

lo siento nisann pero quiero descanzar ademas ya comi en la oficina y no me apetece nada mas dijo al

vaya entonce cuidate al que por ultimo que quiero es que te emfermes sie so pasaria yo no se que haria dijo edo preocupadosi Al enfermaze la verdad no se que haria cualquier vosa con tal que mi hermano este bien por el daria la vida misma pendo edo

nisann vete o no habra para coimer dij Al

ahhhh tienes razon vete a descanzar que yo acabo el trabjo y vengo al dormitoreio : dijo edo corriendo al comedor.

si nisannn dijo despidiendose aunm dolorido aunse ponia a pensar cuando enpezo todo su infierno todo lo que le pasaba era cruel aun no supo como paso eso pero por el amor asu hermano seguiria callando si es posible nunca lo diria.

FLASH BACK

ehhh que creiste qie venimo a este hotel dijo el hombre despojandose del a camisa

kimura sama por favor no lo haga no me haga nada dijo Al aterrorizado a punto desalir la s lagrimas

de masiado tarde tirandose sacandole la ropa mas bien lo arrancaba del cuerpoo del pequeño ehhh si eres un niño bello despues de todo mmm vamos aver que tienes empeso a tyocarle por todo su cuerpo

basta por favor no nono dijo Al

callate o te hare sufrir ... creo que a tu hermano tambioen le gustaria este juego dijo sonriendo

nisannn no el no puede dijo al salinedo lagrimas de sus ojos pardos

si sis y no sabes que si tengo ganas con tu hermano... ehhh creo que despues de ti lo hare con el dijo kimura con una mirada lujuriosa

no a mi hermano no lo toques por favor has conmigo lo que desees pero a el no dijoAl preocuypoado por su hermano a que le ocurra lo mismo que a el en esos moemntos

ok quietecito y callatdito por tu bien dijo el entrandop en el pequeño sin preparacion alguna un grito que fue acallado por una mano y las embestidas mas rapidas para satisfacera a aquel hombre hasta llegar al final solo se vio rios de lagrimas de un pequeño que yacia en la sabanas manachadas de sangre

es mejor que no abises a nadie de esto o se me sera facil despedirlos por algo que inventare y se que todos me creeran soy respetado y en cuanto tu hermanop no le diras nada o si el se entera o algo acabara como tu dijo penetrandoile de nuevo sin cuidado

FIN FLASH BACK

que hare hermnao para colmo esto me esta gustando que me ocurre dijo Al algo confundido.

continuara...


End file.
